Thank You
by singingstarryknights
Summary: This is my thanks to you. DL.


Thank You

…

This is my thanks to you.

…

(_major_ smut)

…

There was no way Lindsay was getting any work done. Sure, she was standing at the microscope. She had prepped the slide. She had even put it in for comparison. But somewhere in the middle of all her mechanical movements, Danny had come to stand behind her, leaning on the counter on either sides of her on his knuckles, pressing his chest to her shoulders ever so gently. She shouldn't have worn a skirt.

"You find anything probative, Montana?" Danny's husky voice blew in warm waves beside her ear. They were alone, relatively. He had been doing this all day, turning her on at work, putting body parts in contact like this all over the damn lab. A passing thought of the microscope shattering on the floor, and her body wedged between the lab table and Danny's flashed through her mind, and she quickly squinted her eyes shut, willing the image and the now predictable heat that settled below her belly to go away.

"We're in the lab, Messer, not in your kitchen." She bit her lower lip, giving up the prospects of being productive, and leaning back into his shoulder. She felt his lips place a soft kiss just below her ear as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"No one's looking."

"At the microscope. No one is looking at the microscope because you are distracting me."

"You like it."

"Not when I'm trying to look in the microscope." He pressed against her, pushing her gently out of the way, squinting into the eyepiece of the lab equipment.

"Looks like the water sample's a match." His voice dropped an octave, to that raspy tone he used to seduce her when they first started sleeping together. "You gonna document that?" His lips brushed against her neck as he spoke, and she grasped the edge of the counter, so not to fall when her knees buckled due to the damp in her panties and the heat in her lower abdomen. Danny stepped closer, supporting her. He wasn't going to stop until she came right there against the counter in the lab. The lab with glass walls.

"We can't be doing this, Messer."

"Sure we can. Flack said they'd have to stake out, so our suspect isn't coming in for a few hours. And if I remember correctly, someone clocked in too much overtime this month and is restricted to the lab for the next six days." He smiled against her curls, pleased with the effect he was having on her. "A few hours, Linds. Imagine what we could do with a few hours. I love it when you wear skirts." The throaty, hoarse quality of his voice tunneled through her, and she bit her lip, rolling her eyes in an attempt to get him to leave her to her work. Yeah, right.

"Locker room." She whispered, unable to let him take her in the middle of the lab, but unable to let the heat in her hips go unsatisfied. He pulled away instantly, and she shot him a suggestive smirk over her shoulder as she made her way to the door, leaving him laughing softly, leaning against the counter beside the microscope.

"See, now, I like where you're at, Montana. We could work with that." She disappeared down the hallway, and he made his way to the doorjamb, leaning against it as he watched her slip into the locker room quietly before following her himself.

He didn't have one foot all the way in the locker room before she grasped a handful of his shirt, and the next thing he knew he was against the wall, battling against her tongue for dominance while coming to terms of the length of her body pressed suggestively against his.

See now, assertive, forceful, I-know-what-I-want-and-you're-going-to-give-it-to-me Lindsay was his favorite. Not that he always wanted to be the submissive one. He loved to have his fair share of opportunities to make her moan, have her rumpling the sheets beneath him, arching into him, crying out his name as he watched her, felt her come over and over again, then shifted the angle and pushed her into orgasm all over again. He smiled into her kiss, and leaned forward a bit, gaining a touch of leverage over her, before wrapping his arm around her waist, lifting her effortlessly and flipping her around, slamming her against the spot on the wall where she had had him pinned moments ago. She groaned softly against his mouth at the blunt pressure, but she wrapped her legs around his hips, and breathed a gasp at the feel of him bearing into her intimately.

She arched against him involuntarily, and Danny took the opportunity to shift his attention to the underside of her jaw, and he chuckled as she lolled her head to the side to grant him better access, causing her to shiver from the vibration. He placed a hand on either side of her shoulders, on the wall behind her, holding her against it with his hips. He dipped his head to the crook of her neck for a moment, smiling mischievously as he felt her fingers find his belt buckle.

"'Fraid somebody's going to walk in on us, Detective?" Lindsay's soft whisper warmed his ear and he raised his head to meet her eyes.

"I woulda taken you on the lab table if you'da let me."

"How about now?"

He groaned at her, pressing rough kisses along her throat as he hiked up her skirt. She let out a breath in a hiss, concentrating on refraining from her usual display of vocal appreciation, running a hand through his hair and dragging her fingers across his shoulders, gripping his arm for support.

They'd never done it in the locker room before.

She grinned against his kiss at the familiar feel of his fingers slipping under the fabric of her skirt, pooling quickly around her waist. She gasped into his mouth as his other hand slithered under her oxford shirt, causing her skin to combust at his touch, increasing the pressure below her waist. She flicked open the button of his pants, and slid the zipper of the fly down roughly, as low as her patience would allow.

"Whoa, easy, Montana." Danny winced, but the husky, feral quality of his voice did nothing but encourage her. He crushed his lips to hers, claiming her possessively, and she reached into his boxers and pulled him out, grasping him firmly. He shuddered at her touch, and he pulled away from her lips, biting his own in an effort to gain control over himself. Lindsay smiled wantonly at him, and grasped around his neck with one hand to balance herself, capturing his lips with hers again.

He reached beneath her and pulled the crotch of her panties aside, kissing her forcibly before pushing into her, groaning as she responded enthusiastically, arching against him, increasing the pressure on his hips. She tightened her legs around him, pushing back flat against the wall completely, biting her lip to silence herself with each thrust he made, and he smirked, satisfied he had made her come against him, kissing her neck once more before allowing his own end to come, pushing into her deeply before releasing into her.

He stilled their movements, and each took a moment to slow their breathing back to a steady, even rhythm before moving or speaking. He rested his head against her collarbone, listening to her catch her breath against him, closing his eyes as he felt her fingers grace against the plain of his shoulders affectionately.

"Whoa."

"I'd go along with that." He offered her a simple smile, and she returned it, finding it infectious. He started to separate them, but she didn't let him out of her legs, and he turned back to her, an eyebrow raised. She ran her hand lovingly through his hair, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to his temple wordlessly before loosening her legs, and allowing him to set her down. "You okay?" Behind the satisfied lust that was scribbled all over his face, she found a trace of concern in his gaze.

"I'm fine." She smiled up at him, and he leaned down and pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead as she smoothed down her skirt. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

…

A/N: I was so amazed with the kindness of the reviews I received for the last few DL pieces I posted, this is my way of thanking you all for being so good to me. Thank you so much. Your reviews have moved me, both in quantity and quality.


End file.
